bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Spiriah
Spiriah was a member of the Makuta species and thus a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. He was assigned to Zakaz, but went rogue in a failed experiment there. He later became a member of an Order of Mata Nui strike team led by Brutaka. He was killed by Miserix, who absorbed Spiriah's body into his own. History Early Life Spiriah was created on an unknown island by the Great Spirit Mata Nui. The Great Spirit used a mysterious green and black energy, and molded it into the living bodies of him and his fellow Makuta. He once created a failed two-headed Rahi that Chirox and Mutran worked on. Before Leaving Brotherhood After the Matoran Civil War, Miserix assigned the Makuta regions to watch over, and Spiriah was assigned Zakaz. Later, Teridax called a Convocation to assemble the Makuta on Destral, in which Spiriah was present. He witnessed Teridax present his Plan and fight Miserix, but when Teridax left it to the Makuta to decide who they supported, Spiriah and the majority of them supported him. Following the Convocation, Teridax became leader, and Miserix was overthrown and sentenced to death. Spiriah and Krika were left to execute Miserix, hauling him out of the Destral fortress. Spiriah admitted to him that he lacked the will to kill him, so Krika told him he would take care of it. However, he did not know Krika simply imprisoned him on the volcanic island of Artidax. The Brotherhood would later claim that Miserix had died in a Rahi creation accident. Sometime following Teridax's rise to power, Spiriah and his brethren evolved from organic tissue to an energy form, as well as expel the minute amount of Light they possessed within themselves. As a result, the Nynrah Ghosts were summoned and modified his Protosteel armor to compensate. During this time, Spiriah also began experiments using Makuta viruses to transform the Skakdi, the native people of Zakaz, into a potential Brotherhood army. He left the island under the protection of the Visorak, and the Brotherhood claimed him "rogue", although he was under orders all along. He returned later to find the changes had influenced the personalities of the Skakdi, making them savage and in a civil war. As a result for his failure, he was now rogue for real by the Brotherhood, who deemed the island off limits to all. In addition, "Tracker", a Dark Hunter, also began looking for him for Brotherhood information, although he would never find him. Order Strike Team , Roodaka, Vezon, Spiriah, Carapar, Takadox.]] He was forced to join a rogue team of villains, including Brutaka, Roodaka, Vezon, Carapar and Takadox. While the group was on Stelt to acquire a boat, Spiriah had figured out that Brutaka was after Miserix, and sent a message to a tribe of Zyglak to attack the group and assist him in taking over the ship. but the Zyglak were defeated by an aquatic army consisting of Ehlek's species Who sunk the Ships. Spiriah was quickly defeated by Brutaka, and was allowed to continue the mission, albeit under closer supervision. When the team arrived on Artidax, where Miserix was held, Spiriah was nearly killed by living sand rigged to recognize the presence of a Makuta. He was rescued, and Brutaka convinced him to act as a decoy to further traps and guards. Once Miserix was found, Miserix absorbed Spiriah with a shadow hand, killing him instantly. Characteristics Spiriah's appearance during his involvement in the Order strike team was red, gray, and lime-green. He also had red and black wings and green eyes. Personality Spiriah was an outsider after being classified as rogue, even before that, he was a failure and known as one in the ranks of the Brotherhood. Because of this, he wanted to aspire to something higher, but never could. He also harbored a deep hatred of Skakdi, because he felt the race had not known what to do with the "gifts" he had given them. Powers & Tools Spiriah wore a red and black Kanohi, a Great Jutlin, the Mask of Corruption. It had the ability to rot and break down inanimate objects. He shape-shifted and allowed the mask to include poisonous fangs and teeth. He wielded a Midak Skyblaster he got from a shipment of weapons delivered by the Order, as well as sharp claws. Set Information Spiriah was a 2008 set that was featured as a combiner set of Lewa Phantoka, Tanma, Antroz & Radiak, in the LEGO Magazine as well as online. The combiner depicted him with a Shadow Matoran-like being on his back, but the character has no storyline importance, shown only to feature the ability to connect the small Av-Matoran/Shadow Matoran sets with the Phantoka. The set also features Spiriah with a Tridax Pod and Shadow Leeches, however, it too had no storyline importance, as well as the fact he was declared rogue long before it was invented by Tridax. Trivia *The word "Spiriah", following his failure on Zakaz, would become a Matoran slang word for "failure". *Spiriah's team of Toa Hagah were not killed when the Makuta rebelled but they were assigned something else. *In set form, he appears to have a Matoran on his back, even though he has none. de:Spiriah fi:Spiriah pl:Spiriah Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:2008 Category:Combiner sets Category:Deceased Characters Category:Midak Users Category:Shadow Category:Makuta (Species) Category:Characters